Okay, Whatever
by Hermia Rosalind
Summary: AU, OotP-spoils. Lily Evans&Sirius Black: She knows he kissed her, he thinks she's a physco loony. Both of them are sure the other is lying. Neither of them know just how high up their engineered encounter goes or how far they went to ensure it happened.
1. The Incident

Author: Hermia Rosalind

Story title: Okay, Whatever

Chapter: One

Pairings: Lily Evans/Sirius Black

Warnings: Het, AU, confusion.

Genres: Romance, mystery, humour.

Rating: PG-13.

Word count: 557.

Summary: AU, OotP-spoils. Lily Evans&Sirius Black: She knows he kissed her, he thinks she's a physco loony. Both of them are sure the other is lying. Neither of them know just how high up their engineered encounter goes or how far they went to ensure it happened. S/L.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K, why exactly would I be writing a Sirius&Lily romance on the internet when I had the power to make Sirius&Lily canon in the official books? Answer me that.

This chapter hasn't had much revision compared to the other chapters (Chapter Four in particular), nothing much out of punctuality and paragraphs anyway. Though, Oooh, Oooh, Lily's hair has been changed to fit canon and is no longer curly. Wooohooo! That's going to change the world, that is! Actually, I've just remembered that I've changed 'McGonagall' telling Lily to keep an eye on Sirius to the mysterious 'Professor Sillven-Ellm' telling Lily to keep an eye on Sirius. Why you may ask. The answer: I have a plot, I have a plot, I have a ploi! This recent interesting, development may actually have be updating more often, as those pleading and those plain threatening me will be pleased to know, Anyway. Read on...to the new, edited and finally updated copy of...

Okay, Whatever

A Sirius & Lily fanfiction by Hermia Rosalind

Lily gritted her teeth, barely containing the rain of biting comments that wanted to spill from her rosebud lips. Instead, left eye twitching, she opened her thick, tattooed denim journal and skimmed through the context pointedly ignoring the sable-haired boy across from her. Sirius grinned at this, his blue eyes almost sly. "You know Sirius," Lily said loftily. Idly she flipped through the pages, trying to appear nonchalant, but as she kept darting glances at Sirius out of the corner of her emerald green eyes it was evident that she wasn't succeeding. "You don't have to stay here, I won't tell Sillven-Ellm that you bailed or anything, y'know, if you want to go to Hogsmede or someit." Lily hinted, looking hopeful.

"That's very kind of you Lils," Sirius replied and Lily immediately perked up and smile brightly, deciding to ignore the Lils comment. "But…" The word was draw out and Lily was quickly suspicious, and if the mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes was anything to go by (which it was) she had a right to be.

"What?" Lily demanded, green eyes narrowing and turning cool.

"I wouldn't want to get you into trouble, and if I went to Hogsmede when Professor Sillven-Ellm said very clearly that I was meant to stay with you..." Sirius explained in all seriousness. "So of course you can understand what I'm saying." Sirius finished somewhat tauntingly, his lips bordering on a smirk.

"Of course." Lily said wearily, drooping and putting her head in her hands. Fire red hair falling over her face like a curtain.

For many awhile the two stayed in the same positions; Lily's head down in a tired, guarded, but by no means defeated manner and Sirius, watching her lithe form as she planned her next attack.

"Dammit Sirius!" Lily yelled suddenly, slamming her hands down on the library desk (making Madame Pince jump and glared at her, yet not doing anything for fear of getting involved in one of Lily' infamous rants. Instead, she settled for muttering about young children these days instead.) her eyes snapping. Sirius merely raised an eyebrow his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Why can't you just, fuck, off?" Lily demanded, eyes flashing dangerously,

"Now I'm not going to question how you're mind works but why, in God's name, would you _want_ to be here? Here in the boring library with a girl you don't like, I said you could go to Hogsmede with your friend's but nooooo y-"

And his lips, soft, and warm, and gentle, were on hers. Before Lily had a chance to react, to shout and scream and curse …to respond? He had already pulled away and was already walking away. Lily could only stare after him blankly.

By the Library door Sirius paused and turned to face the confused, and still in shock Lily. He leaned against the door frame carelessly, his ink-black hair falling just as carelessly in front of bright, cerulean blue eyes. "Y'know I never figured you the type to call the library boring, but then, you're not really any kind of type, are you? Guess that's why I like you." And with a quick wicked grin he was gone. Lily flushed a dark red and swore under her breath, the shock momentarily gone from her mind yet the tingle still in her lips.

Bye-Bye,

Ky.


	2. Sirius Salzar Polaris Lang Black

Author: Hermia Rosalind

Story title: Okay, Whatever

Chapter: Two

Pairings: Lily Evans/Sirius Black

Warnings: Het, AU, confusion.

Genres: Romance, mystery, humour.

Rating: PG-13.

Word count: 683.

Summary: AU, OotP-spoils. Lily Evans&Sirius Black: She knows he kissed her, he thinks she's a physco loony. Both of them are sure the other is lying. Neither of them know just how high up their engineered encounter goes or how far they went to ensure it happened. S/L.

Disclaimer: Your memory must be dead shoddy if you can't remember something I said _one, chapter, ago._ Goddess. See a doctor. That could be a reaaaalllll problem in the years to come.

Once again, no real heavy revision. Though the text has been altered to fit with canon and show their is more than one Black lurking in Hogwarts' school of Witzhcraft & Wizardry. No idea what I'm talking about? Then scroll down and find out in...

Okay, Whatever

A Sirius & Lily fanfiction by Hermia Rosalind

Nicola Arrowmartin was a nice, generous young Hufflepuff who had high expectations for life and blonde pigtails. The lenses in Nicola's glasses weren't rose coloured though they might as well be for all she saw in the world.

You see, Nicola is quite naive and ignorant about other people's problems. Instead of looking deeper under the surface like most people do she simply takes whatever is said or done at face value, not because she is selfish or self-centred but simply because she doesn't think there might be anything wrong. But, not even Nicola, with all the naivety and ignorance in the world could deny the fact that something was wrong with Lily Evans.

Nicola came to this brilliant deduction when she skipped happily into her school's library and then came to an abrupt halt. Lily Evans was sitting alone. On a chair. Next to a library desk.

That in it's self was not unusual. Lily could often be found in this section of the Library, searching and pouring over Transfiguration texts in hopes of improving her average grade.

No, what was unusual was that Nicola's dorm mate and casual friend had no mounds of books surrounding her, nor a scroll of parchment or a quill. Infact, there were no books at all on Lily's table. This puzzled Nicola for a sec, before she came to the _obvious _conclusion that it might damage the books if Lily pounded her fists and scowled so fiercely at them, and Lily wouldn't be stupid enough to have Madame Pince on her ta-

Nicola blinked. Pounded her fists? Well, that was certainly odd. Nicola shook her head and widened her grey eyes but, yep, Lily was still there, cursing the Library table. But why Lily would do such a thing? Unless-unless Lily had decided to vent her anger out on inanimate objects instead of passing Ravenclaws and save Hufflepuff some House points!

Nicola nodded an affirmative to herself, that was what it was. Just Lily taking her anger out…

Nicola took a determined step forward, and almost jumped out of her skin when Lily beat her fists particularly hard and cursed ("Stupid Black, stupid fucking Black!") particularly loud.

She hesitated for about a millisecond before turning on her heel and skipping right back out the door. 'Lily was mad at a Black?' Nicola wrinkled her nose, 'But which Black? Maybe Professor Tonks?' Nicola guessed, knowing of Lily's irrational dislike for the Arithmancy Professor. Nicola shook away_ that _thought almost immediately, 'Couldn't be.' Professor Tonks had taken maternity leave, she was due for her second child. Besides, Profesor Tonks was technically no longer a Black but rather, a Tonks.

'The middle Black sister graduated last year, didn't she? So it can't be her. And I don't think Lil would recognize the younger Black's if she saw 'em, so that only left-'

"Sear-ree-uus Bla-ack-muust-DIIIIIIE!"

'So, Sirius? Whatever for?' Nicola shrugged to herself, whatever it was she hoped she wasn't there to see Lily _really_ get mad. Nicola shuddered slightly and glanced back at Lily, who was slowly but surely straightening up. Her face was determined and her fists looked almost painfully clenched, what looked like two fierce tornados were burning in her beautiful eyes, ready to reek some destruction. Slight fear showed in Nicola's eyes and she hurried away, when Lily was mad nobody was spared.

Nobody.

Black was going to pay for what he did! Kissing her like that! What was worse was that she had liked it, loved it even. What she had felt when they had kissed, no matter how briefly, had been electric. Ice seemed to shoot through her veins and shivers seemed to wrap around her whole body in spite of the roaring inferno that pulsed and burned in her lips.

And by God she wanted more.

Lily scowled, disgusted with herself, one little kiss and she was already melting.

Dragging a hand through her auburn hair she decided then and there that Sirius Salazar Polaris Lang Black would not control her life or her thoughts. Lily then marched off to Hogsmede to tell Sirius that.

Thank you all for your reviews wonderful people,

Ky.

__


	3. I am NOT a Physco Loony

Author: Hermia Rosalind

Story title: Okay, Whatever

Chapter: Three

Pairings: Lily Evans/Sirius Black

Warnings: Het, AU, confusion.

Genres: Romance, mystery, humour.

Rating: PG-13.

Word count: 1552 (Ooh. D'you see that? That word count just _shot_ right up)

Summary: AU, OotP-spoils. Lily Evans&Sirius Black: She knows he kissed her, he thinks she's a physco loony. Both of them are sure the other is lying. Neither of them know just how high up their engineered encounter goes or how far they went to ensure it happened. S/L.

Disclaimer: If your not getting the idea by now I suggest you worry about your sanity (or lack there of) as well as your memory.

Biggest edit yet. India's name, character and appearance has done a 360 because I wasn't really that fond of her before and was honestly starting to dislike her. Lily's full name has also changed. I suggest if you've read this chapter before to read it again anyway. If this is your a 'Okay, Whatever' virgin then I also suggest you read this chapter, because what kind of loser misses out a chapter of a 'fic they're reading? :ignores accusatory looks thrown at her in a rather Lily like fashion and reminds the many voices in her head that was an accident and is henceforth blamed on author alerts and authors who update too damn quickly: Please, don't be put off by my rather odd character and instead read on to...

Okay, Whatever

A Sirius & Lily fanfiction by Hermia Rosalind

It was times like these when Lily truly praised her patience, she may have to physically restrain herself from attacking Black, but-damnit! She _would_ stay calm!

"Just, what, the _hell _did ya think you were doing Black?" Lily shrieked, her hands were placed angrily on her hips, her long crimson red hair was blowing in the wind and her glowing jade green eyes were glaring at the back of Sirius's head.

Sirius sighed and turned around, "Corey, for God's sake, we're o-" when Sirius saw her, he raised a single eyebrow to show his surprise, "Who the hell are you?" Sirius asked, simply and calmly.

Lilly Melanie Evans tapped her foot impatiently against the floor of the Three Broomsticks Pub and just looked at him, Sirius just looked right back.

Remus coughed softly and gestured discreetly from Sirius to Lily. James shrugged in response and drank deep from his tankard, choking in the process. Remus decided to ignore James-who was making silly noises-and watched instead the scene infolding in front of him with rapt attention.

"You kissed me!" The pretty redhead accused suddenly, startling Remus who was sure Sirius was trying to woo Annika Johnson. Something which Remus saw no point in anyway since Annika gave out the impression that she was neither heterosexual nor homosexual. James was frantically tapping him on the shoulder but Remus shrugged him off, trying to concentrate.

"I have no idea who you are, so I could have hardly kissed you." Sirius replied easily and properly truthfully, since the wolf could smell only annoyance, surprise, and the tiniest hint of bewilderment on his sable-haired friend. This only seemed to infuriate the Redhead more, her eyes narrowed and she roughly crossed her arms over her chest where Remus could just see a yellow and black tie peeking out.

This surprised Remus, he thought the fiery redhead would have been a Gryffindor, maybe a year below Sirius and James, or a girl from his own house of Ravenclaw, but a Hufflepuff? All the Hufflepuffs Remus had met were calm and patient, two qualities this girl obviously lacked. 'Oh well,' Remus thought with a shrug, she must have some traits of Hufflepuff house or she wouldn't be in there in the first place.

Finishing of his intentionally hot, but still fizzy orangeade, Remus discovered that Sirius was standing up and the redhead was reluctantly backing away. Remus-the wolf, Lupin corrected staunchly, could smell anger and confusion coming off her in waves though there was a small amount of dislike and- Remus wrinkled his nose and leaned forward as if to catch the last lingering whiffs of pulsing emotion, was that self-doubt? That didn't seem right, not in what he had seen so far, but then again he had lost half of the conversation much to his annoyance.

Shaking his head and standing up when Sirius looked over at James and himself pointedly. Remus glanced over to James, who had finally stopped with the ridiculous racket, to find him red face and glaring at him. Remus wondered, 'What was wrong with him?'

It was half an hour later when Peter Pettigrew and India Westwind found Lily silently fuming in a Three Broomstick's booth, a glass of untouched Pepsi in front of her. Peter glanced at India nervously, silently asking what to do. The Gypsy girl rolled her dark eyes heavenward, but took pity on the boy. Lily could appear scary sometimes, even to her best friends. "Go to Honeydukes and get her some choclat' me an' Lily'll meet ya there in a few." Peter nodded, and with one last glance at the scowling Lily he scurried out of the door.

"Hey babe, what's s'up?" India greeted, flashing a white-toothed grin at her best friend and plonking herself down across from Lily, her shiny black hair swishing as she did so, under one longing gaze in particular. Lily shrugged weakly and India frowned, leaning down to the hardwood floor she wrestled briefly with the shiny gold buckle on black rucksack before successfully unclasping it. She pulled out a yellow and black flask sporting the Huffelpuff badger. As she unscrewed the top India surveyed Lily with calculating eyes, "Those damn Ravie's finally fighting back, 'ey?" India guessed.

The side of Lily's mouth curved upwards. India eyes blazed, triumphant. Relentless, she ploughed onwards. "S'its a re'all pity ya know," she continued, scrutinising Lily and her emotions, "that they've finally grown some a tham famed brains and learned some defensive spells. Though I mus' say I'll dearly miss the pictures those stuck-ups make with moustaches and flailing limbs doing a ratha' accurate impressions of the river dance." A delightful smirk found it's way onto India's face, "Though I could do without the death threats and evil looks because _somebody _told them it was_ I _who magicked the hourglass with illusion charms so it looked like they were in the negatives."

Lily grinned wickedly but hid it quickly, "I honestly have no idea what your talking about Indy." she said airily, inconspicuously looking just to the left off India's head.

India grinned sceptically, and turned to face the waitress who had just appeared. "Can I be gettin you lasses any thin' else?" Twenty-year-old Violetta Bat-Conley asked boredly, tapping her fluffy amethyst quill against her notebook of parchment, "Today's special is the roasted batwings seared with a light gillywater and plum sauce. It comes with a side dish of chips or broiled veggies."

India nodded, "Aye, I'll have a strawberry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella, if ya please, and not-Red," Lily rolled her eyes, "over there will 'ave a glass of raspberry twist water. I tank she's had too much of the caffeine."

"Have not," Lily muttered, sipping her pepsi defiantly as if to prove that India's before statement false.

India ignored her, "Thanks Letty." she smiled. India waited until Letty had sashayed away to the bar before she said, "Soooooo, Lilylicious. What's really going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?"

Lily sneered, at the 'blonde comment'. "Y'know I told you about that owl from Sillven-Ellm?" At India's nod she went on, "Yeah well she asked be to babysittin-"

"Wait." India hushed, holding her hand up to stop Lily from going further. Letty had returned with their drinks and was now watching them both curiously.

"Thanks again Letty." India smiled, taking her drink from one of the matron's many daughters and placing it on the table's surface without taking a drink. Lily accepted her raspberry water with a stiff nod and a polite murmuring of "Thanks, Voletta." taking a sip yet sliding it across the table as soon as Violetta had disappeared to take care of the throng of fifth and sixth years that had just came in.

__

Lily sighed, glanced around the busy Pub and mumbled quietly. "It's Black."

India raised an arched black eyebrow and removed the garish pink-and-green umbrella from her drink, after opening and closing the amusing device several times she finally placed it somewhat sheepishly into her front pocket at Lily's snapped, "Are you finished?"

"Anyway, you'll never gu-"

"Oh, oh, oh. Wait." Seeing Lily's death-o-glare at being interrupted _again_ India was quick to redeem herself. "I just wanid to ask somethan'. Are we talking about Sirius Black or Regulus Black?"

Lily stared at India blankly. "R-Regulus Black?" Lily tilted her head in thought, her annoyance, like always, was quickly forgotten."Who in the goddesses name...?" Lily's face lit up with sudden thought, "Hey, is she that blonde third year that goes around with a tinfoil garland on her head?"

"Lily," India interrupted witheringly, "Lily, Regulus Black is a boy."

"Oh," Evans slumped down. "Oh, Okay then, then I have no idea who the hell that is."

India rolled her eyes, "Regulus Black is Sirius Black's younger brother."

"Oh."

A beat.

"Go on then." India urged.

Lily took one look at her friend and crossed her arms on the table, then rested her head atop them. "He kissed me!" Lily burst out suddenly, making the couple eavesdropping on the neighbouring table jump and spill some of their Butterbeer. "That in itself is a chargeable offence, but then when I confronted him about it he had the nerve to deny it!" Lily continued incredulously, as if such a think was unthinkable. "Called me a psycho loony," Lily said after a breath, "Accused me of being on fly. Can you believe that?"

India tapped the thick, onion-smelling liquid from her flask into her drink with a somewhat forlorn expression on her face and opened her mouth to reply, but Lily didn't waste any time for such silly things as answers to questions she asked, "I can't believe that, really though, can you believe that? The nerve! Seriously though, can you believe that?" Lily asked jitterly, downing nearly half of her Pepsi, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and then turning to India expectantly.

India looked at her in undisguised amusement and drank some of her strawberry syrup, soda and ice plus unidentifiable liquid and sans garish green-and-pink umbrella before she said matter-a-factly. "I, India Summer Westwind," India paused to point at herself, "believe that you, Lilly Melanie Evans," Indy pointed at Lily, "have had one waaaaaaaay to many Pepsis. Now drink your raspberry water, it'll calm ya down."

Thanks 4 all reviews sweeties,

Ky.


	4. Angry Shopkeepers & Honedukes finest

Author: Hermia Rosalind

Story title: Okay, Whatever

Chapter: Four

Pairings: Lily Evans/Sirius Black

Warnings: Het, AU, confusion.

Genres: Romance, mystery, humour.

Rating: PG-13.

Word count: 1089

Summary: AU, OotP-spoils. Lily Evans&Sirius Black: She knows he kissed her, he thinks she's a physco loony. Both of them are sure the other is lying. Neither of them know just how high up their engineered encounter goes or how far they went to ensure it happened. S/L.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K, why exactly would I be writing a Sirius&Lily romance on the internet when I had the power to make Sirius&Lily canon in the official books? Answer me that.

This chapter remains mostly unchanged once again, though I think the grammar and stuff may have improved. I will not talk on anymore because well frankly, I have nothing more to say (:triumphantly: See, See! Miracle DO happen!) So, even though you may have caught on to my ploy, read on to...

Okay, Whatever

A Sirius & Lily fanfiction by Hermia Rosalind

The three friends walked through the streets of Hogsmede in silence. Okay, that's a lie if there ever was one 'cos it's a known fact that James Potter can't go five minutes without saying anything stupid, boastful or otherwise.

So it was only natural that it was the boy-who-never-shuts-up that broke the eerie, thought to be extinct silence that had befallen our trio of fourth year pranksters ever since they had so dramatically exited the favourite hang out for third year Hogwart's students and above, he boldly asked the question all of their young, confused hearts were yearning to know. "What the hell was THAT?"

"No idea." Remus Lupin, ever the intellectual Ravenclaw, confessed briskly.

"What d'you mean you have _no, idea_?" James exclaimed in surprised disbelief, coming to halt and facing the amber eyed werewolf on an jaunty angle.

"Exactly that, I have no idea " Lupin replied carelessly over his shoulder.

"You were listening! How can you have no idea?" James demanded loudly.

"Eh." Remus shrugged, half-turning to look at Potter, who had yet to show any signs of moving.

"Well, what were you doing when I was CHOKING to death?" The messy-haired Gryffindor challenged.

"Obviously something since you're still alive." Remus quipped. James shot his friend a sarcastic look and swept past him to walk beside Sirius.

"I honestly don't know," Sirius murmured, kicking what he suspected was somebody's lost gobstone a few feet and successfully ignoring his best friends' pointless banter as if it had never happened, (something the pureblood had perfected over the years until it was nothing more than a faint buzz in the background) "She said Sillven-Ellm ordered her to keep an eye on me instead of going to the detention she gave me, said her name was Lily Evans."

"That was Lily Evans?" Remus asked in surprise, catching up with the two black haired Gryffindors.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Sirius guessed, glancing at Remus before kicking the gobstone again.

"Not personally, but every Ravenclaw knows the name Lily Evans."

"Why's that?" James interrupted; half-curiously, half-sarcastically, "Does she famously go around accusing boys of molesting her in the School Library?"

"No… actually, she famously goes around hexing unsuspecting Ravenclaws into the Hospital Wing." Remus said mildy.

There was a short, shocked silence. "Looks like you got off easy then Padfoot." James grinned, throwing an arm around his best friend in the whole, wide cosmos' shoulder. "'least you 'scaped a visit to the tyrant known as Pomphrey."

"Hexing? Unsuspecting Ravenclaws?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow and shoving off James' arm with a playful grin. James pouted then began to kick the gobstone about.

"That's how the story goes," Remus responded solemnly.

"But why does she-" The harsh sound of Shattered Glass interrupted Black and both friend's looked to James, who, with amazingly fast reflexes, had dodged the angry shopkeeper's containment spell and was running very quickly in the opposite direction.

"Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Frogs." Peter Pettigrew chanted under his breathe, beady eyes darting around Honeydukes for his redheaded best friend's favourite treat. 'Why?' Peter had no idea.

If India said to get Lily chocolate, then Peter would do as said India said and get Lily chocolate. Lily looked like she needed chocolate, comfort…and for that Peter would give Lily her favourite sweet. Maybe she'd look more happy and less scary then.

Peter paused in his dedicated search and frowned. 'What was wrong with Lily though?' She looked angry that was for sure, but…she also seemed sad, unsure, lost.

That was the word. Lost. As if her whole word had been shaken upside down and everything was out of place, but Lily would put everything in the right place again and who knows? Things might be better-and more tidier than before.

Corey Malone was not, in the words of one Lily Evans, a very happy Ravie. For some reason Sirius wouldn't go out with her anymore, because she was too _clingy_ and _paranoid _and because she'd threatened that first year Hufflepuff that had sent him a Valentine's day card. Sirius didn't _have_ to react so negatively! That bitch was trying to steal her boyfriend, and Sirius _was_ still her boyfriend. Sure, he _thought_ he had broken up with her, but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

First the fifth year Ravenclaw would get rid off any competition. Rumours were that her _boyfriend_ wanted that frigid bitch Johnson as his girlfriend and since it was a known fact that Johnson only even bothered with boys because she wanted to get up the duff, it would be easy enough to just threaten her ability to have children and she'd back off.

"Hey Cor, did you hear about Sirius and Lily Evans?" Dawn deLauro said as a way of greeting, poking her head out of the illusion of the antique mirror that hid the Ravenclaw common room to speak to her best friend.

"What about Sirius and that Hufflepuff bitch?" Corey almost snarled in her surprise.

Dawn blinked her doe brown eyes in surprise at her best friend's vicious outburst, then a understanding grin spread across her slender, olive face. "Your still sore about that time she cursed you with bat wings?"

"And talons," Corey remembered darkly, "I couldn't hold a quill right for days."

Dawn laughed and Corey almost snapped at her. Then Corey saw Dawn's eyes sparkling joyfully at the memory and she softened. Dawn wasn't being mean, she was just being...Dawn.

Corey rolled her eyes fondly. "So what's up with Sirius and _Lily_." Corey stressed the green eyed girl's name and Dawn smiled.

"Dove told me-"

"Dove? Dove _Holly_?" Corey interrupted in disgust.

"Yes, Dove, _Holly_." Dawn confirmed, chocolate eyes twinkling, the mirror rippling as she stepped fully into the corridor.

"I still can't believe your friend's with a _Slytherin_." Corey spat, nose wrinkling in revulsion.

"Slytherin or not, Dove's my friend," Dawn defended, "And she's never steered me wrong yet." The brunette finished, crossing her arms determinedly over her narrow frame.

Corey sighed resignedly. "Okay, what did she say?"

Dawn smiled and brushed a long slice of normally well behaved hair out of her eye, "That Sirius kissed Evans."

Corey stiffened, "What?" she said stonily.

"Yeah I know, it's weird." Dawn accessed, tilting her head to the side, "I didn't think Sirius liked her like that. Oh well," the slender Ravenclaw shrugged, "I wish them all the best."

"Yeah," Corey replied coldly, "All the best."

Thanks for the pretty 'views to this chapter and the ones before. I've got a chunk of the next chapter and I should be finished soon, hopefully it should be up some time this week as it's half term and I have the rest of the week of school to write, edit & go all through the process. I've been trying to avoid looking at the previous 'update' date as it's painful to look at. I'm truly sorry about my-I'm guessing something like a year-hiatus and hope that my reviewers are loyal, faithful people who don't bare grudges. I'm getting evil looks from my family (even the bloody dog) because I've been on the PC all day so I'll sign off now and get to work tomorrow.

Luv ya,

Kyla.

__


End file.
